


Succumbing to Fate

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Oral Sex, knight-rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Rumplestiltskin has almost single-handedly won the ogres war for Lord French, and before the festivities begin it is the duty of the lady of the castle to tend to the good knight, and Belle is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succumbing to Fate

The knight removed his helm, and Belle felt a little...dazed. He was absolutely stunning, and though she had seen many a knight come through these lands before, she had never felt so taken with them as she did with this one.

He wasn’t very tall, but that didn’t matter being as small as she was, broad shouldered, confident and his smile  nearly made her faint. He spoke pleasantly to her father, not seeing her, and that gave her ample time to look at him.

His hair fell to his shoulders, brown and silver that curled at its ends. It looked incredibly soft and Belle linked her hands together to try and forget about that. His smile lighted his whole face, put dimples in his cheeks and wrinkles around his eyes that revealed his delight. His eyes were a bright, rich amber in the sunlight, absolutely dazzling. Though he wasn’t without his flaws. He was still sweating, skin and clothes laced with dirt, soot and blood, stubble on his cheek. However it only seemed to enhance the allure about him, and she was so lost staring she didn’t notice for a moment that he was looking back at her, as she’d been addressed.

“Belle?” Her father repeated, beckoning her forward. “Come say hello now, child, don’t be shy.”

“I’d say she’s hardly a child, my lord,” the knight said, eyes trained on her.

Truly she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her thick brown hair wrapped in a braid that came around her shoulder, skin so pale, eyes bluer than the sky above and her smile… There was a slight blush that rose in the apples of her cheeks when he addressed her, and he could only return the shy smile she gave him.

“I’d say so too,” she remarked, looking to her father. “But sometimes it’s difficult to acknowledge your child is grown.”

The knight bowed to her, taking her hand. “Sir Rumplestiltskin, at your service, my lady.” He pressed a delicate kiss to her hand, and Belle fought to stifle her blush.

“You’ve certainly done us enough service as it is,” her father laughed, clapping the knight on the shoulder. “Run off the ogre armies that we’ve been fighting for decades now.”

“Well, I had plenty of your fine men behind me,” he assured, smiling pleasantly. “And I am happy to protect the people of your kingdom, and the precious cargo within these walls.” He gave Belle another soft, dazzling smile and she returned it, biting her lip.

“Well it’s only fair we house you a few days’ time for your efforts, and naturally there will be a celebration in your honor.” Rumplestiltskin chuckled, looking to the floor, humbled by all the fuss.

“There’s really no need for that,” he assured. “It is my duty, after all.”

“Come now, good Sir, I insist,” Belle pressed, reaching out and gently touching his arm and she swore she saw him falter.

“Well. Now how could I possibly deny that smile?” He said, beaming back at her.

“Excellent!” Her father exclaimed. “Then I will see you for dinner tonight. Belle, take good care of him, won’t you?” He gave them both a smile and went off to prepare for the festivities.

Belle had almost forgotten that this was not part of her duties, seeing as Mother was gone. The lady of the castle was to aid the championing knight after battle or a joust in getting settled in his rooms...and bathing.

Belle flushed scarlet at this realization and tried not to show her nervousness. “If, if you’d follow me.” She started up the stairs, careful not to lose her breath too soon.

He noticed her nervousness, the flush in her face and he understood how trying this might be for a young lady. He wasn’t the most handsome of knights, he knew that, and he wasn’t about to force a young woman to be uncomfortable for the sake of politeness.

“Here we are,” she announced, holding the door for him. They weren’t overly lavish accommodations, and for that he was grateful. The washroom was through an open doorway, the tub being filled with the last warm bucket of water by a servant, who bowed their way from the room.

Rumplestiltskin gingerly set his helmet on the dresser, starting to remove the more immediate pieces of his armor.

“Oh, I can help with that, I…” Belle went to his side to try and help, flustered, her breath tight.

“My lady, my lady, it’s alright,” he promised , holding up his hand to stop her. “You, you don’t have to. Especially if you don’t want to. I’d never want to force anything on you, dearie. It’s alright, I understand.”

Belle didn’t want to leave, and that was what she felt the problem was. This kind of...desire was something she wasn’t used to, and it was a bit overwhelming. It wasn’t polite, it wasn’t what good girls did and she didn’t think it fair to him to be thinking such things when she was fulfilling a duty.

“Sir, I… It’s just that I’ve never done this before,” she explained. “My...my mother handled this, before.”

“Before?” He asked. Belle folded her lips and looked down.

“She, um, passed. Not long ago. The Ogres attacked the castle directly. I’m sure you saw the wreckage.” He nodded, brow creased. “So, a great deal of her duties have fallen to me, and it’s a bit overwhelming.”

“You needn’t worry about me, my lady,” he promised. “Truly, I do not mind. I won’t even say anything to your father about it, I swear.” He smiled a little, trying to coax one from her.

She touched his arm, looking up at him, eyes determined. “I want to.”

The steel in her eyes, that set and settled way about her, he knew he wouldn’t be swaying her from her decision. He bowed a little. “As you wish.”

~*~   
The air of the washroom was thick and warm, which helped to cover Belle’s constant flush.

She helped remove the layers of armor, laying everything on a chair just outside. The chainmail was the most difficult for her to carry, but she managed, letting it fall in a tinkling pile next to the rest. His cloak, his vambraces and soon his breastplate were joined in place. She laid it with the rest, satisfied with how well she’d done and turned back to the room.

She paused.

Belle watched Sir Rumplestiltskin undo the cuffs of his shirt and slowly start to remove it. He faced away from her, and his skin slowly revealed itself to her sight. She gazed, lips parted, at the definition in his back, the way each muscle moved under his tanned skin, old scars marking the landscape of his body and she could hardly breathe until-

“Ah!” He winced, body hitching. He doubled over, breathing hard, in obvious pain. Belle rushed to him, immediately worried.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” She asked, lifting his shirt, searching for what had caused him such pain.

Black bruises lined his ribs, a few more purpling on his stomach and an untreated, shallow stab wound stood out just above his waistline.

He looked at her, a flicker of shame in his eyes. “Shouldn’t bother me,” he grunted. She scoffed, touching along the bruises carefully.

“Sprained ribs shouldn’t bother you? Don’t be ridiculous. Here.” She held his sleeve and goaded his arm through, and then the other, carefully removing his shirt without him having to lift them.

She found herself breathless still, looking at him a moment with soft awe. She wanted to touch his skin, caress the bruises and aches from his body. She touched his arm instead, and a sharp, piercing spark nearly jolted her.

And from the way he looked at her, he felt it too.

“I, I’ll take care of you,” she promised. He nodded, unable to get the words out.

She swallowed and banished her thoughts. He was hurt, she didn’t need to be ogling him like that.

Truly Rumplestiltskin was in utter disbelief of her. The princess he’d heard so much about before ever laying eyes on her. He’d heard of her kindness, her sincerity, her pure heart and contagious smile. Her brilliance was unmatched, and so was her beauty and to not only witness all of this firsthand, but to have her...looking at him like that was almost too much for him to bear. And that...that feeling when she touched his skin, the look in her eyes, the strong surge of pure-

No, no, that couldn't be. They’d only just met, it couldn’t be.

Belle dipped a rag into the tub of water and carefully cleaned the open wound on his hip, apologizing quietly when he hissed in pain. “This could fester if I don’t look after it,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

He shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I’m not going to scorn you for caring for me, my lady.”

“Belle, please,” she smiled, and he returned it immediately.

“Belle,” he repeated, and she fought the chills that crept up her spine.

She continued checking him for any more damage, washing dirt and grime from his skin, making sure the blood on him wasn’t his. She carefully cleaned his face, meeting his brilliant eyes. So bright, open and warm.

She lost her breath. Belle swallowed, blinking a few times, and the rag slid down to his throat. He hummed, just a little, just a soft little hint of a sound that was enough to steal her breath again. He raised his hand as if to touch her wrist, and indeed he nearly did. He wanted to kiss that delicate skin in thanks, on impulse, and Belle wanted to feel him, feel that touch but she was afraid.

Belle dropped her hand, and the rag.

“Sir, I…”

“Rumplestiltskin, please,” he said coyly. She smiled, shy.

“Rumplestiltskin, I… I um, I should get some bandages. While you bathe.” She took a step back, away from the alluring heat that drew her in so readily. The heat of him, of his eyes, his gaze… She itched to touch him, and she thought she saw his fingers twitch toward her, but she couldn’t read into that.

He smiled, breaking from his own daze. Such beauty…

“Of course. Thank you, Belle.”

She smiled and walked out quickly, shaking her head as if to clear it. What was she thinking? Why was she behaving this way? Oh, gods, what he must have thought of her.

She walked briskly down the hall to get what she needed to treat his injuries, trying to clear her head. Stupid girl, stupid little girl…

Rumplestiltskin watched her leave, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Such a stupid idea, a foolish notion to think…

No, they’d only just met, hadn’t they?

But she felt so...familiar. So right, she felt like, like home. He couldn’t place that feeling, or where it had come from but the sudden realization that there would come a time very soon when he wouldn’t get to see her distressed him greatly.

He dismissed the idea, dismissed the hammering in his chest, the elated jump he felt knowing he would see her sweet face again soon, and undressed entirely, standing in the water that lapped at the back of his thighs. He rinsed the rag she’d given him and carefully started to clean his skin, his back to the doorway.

He shut his eyes to lose himself to the ritual, keep his mind from battle, and from young women with pink lips and startling eyes.

Belle came back into the room, carrying the bandages into the washroom, which she nearly dropped when she came back.

The good knight was entirely naked, not facing her, water dripping down his skin. She stared, admittedly, taking in all that she could see, unable to breathe. Soap and water cascaded over his shoulders. He ducked his head and knelt, wetting his hair to wash out the ogre blood, shaking it out when he sat up again.

Belle was so lost, watching the steam rise off the water and the muscles of his back and his arms, salivating at how sweet he looked. Her desire to taste his skin almost overwhelmed her, hands clenching the bandages just for something to hold.

As if feeling her eyes, he glanced over his shoulder and looked right at her. She jumped, clapping a hand over her eyes, dropping everything and she’d never been so humiliated. “I’m sorry!” She blurted, frustrated tears welling in her eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I-I-” She quickly gathered up what she’d dropped, her breath strained.

She felt ridiculous, like a child, like she’d violated him and that was so wrong of her. She faced away from him, her breath and shoulders shaking with her utter self-loathing.

“Belle,” he said very softly and her insides seized hard. She turned toward him, but only enough to indicate she was listening. “Would you bring me a towel?”

Pink to her ears, Belle nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She hurried over to him, keeping her eyes firmly planted on the stone floor, offering him the towel without looking at him.

“Belle.” A gentle, callused hand carefully touched her chin, just barely, lifting her face and her eyes to meet his. She swallowed and looked at him, fighting herself on desire and shame, afraid of how angry he would be with her.

But he didn’t look angry at all.

If anything...he looked as if his desire matched hers.

“It’s alright,” he promised, pulling her closer. “It’s alright. If you...want…”

“You?” She finished in a soft voice.

They looked at each other a moment longer before Belle leaned on her toes, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him feverishly.

He wrapped his arms around her, still soaking, and held her, returning her passion with all he had. He groaned softly, shaking with his desire for her, with his want to feel her warmth and taste all the sweetness she had to offer.

Her hands tangled in his wet hair, whimpering with the taste of his skin. He consumed her, in his embrace, in their kiss, her mind was overflowing with him and she was happy to drown there.

She wanted to be closer to him, and she knew that meant getting into this water and she didn’t mind. Her hands quickly started unlacing her bodice, kissing him over and over.

Once he realized what she was doing his hands took the place of hers, yanking it open and pushing it off her shoulders.

She let it fall, it and the rest of her dress, standing there in the soft white gossamer slip that went underneath, the pale stockings that stopped at her thighs, and nothing more. She was aware he could see through it, and it didn’t sway her.

“Oh Belle,” he breathed, holding her waist again, lifting her clean off the ground as their lips met again.

She fell into the water with him, clinging to the heat of his flesh, her entire body gravitating toward his with burning want. He kissed down her throat, sucking water from her sweet skin. He wanted to taste her, wanted to crave her later when they had to be apart. He wanted to remember this luscious lilac scented velvet that was her skin every time he looked at her.  

His hands slid over the soaking gown, lips and teeth finding the tops of her breasts and lavishing that delicate skin with as much attention as he could muster.

Belle moaned, holding him close to her, tugging lightly on his hair. She’d never dreamed of doing something like this, of urging a man’s hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up and up to reveal her, to caress her and fill her with the pleasure she was gasping for.

He propped her against the side of the tub, still on his knees in the water. With each inch he pushed her skirt up his lips and tongue followed, licking the water from her skin.

Belle gasped, parting her legs and clenching fingers in his hair the further he nestled between her legs.

His fingers found her lips first, touching her through the warm, wet gown in slow, gentle strokes. Her grip in his hair tightened and she whimpered, staring down at him.

Rumplestiltskin looked up at her, ready to move the skirt entirely and taste her, truly know her, truly please and worship this glorious lady. “Is this alright?” He asked in a very kind, gentle voice.

Belle nodded quickly. “Please. Please, I want…” She wanted his mouth. She wanted to feel his tongue drag inside her lips and press her nerves and make her- “Oh!”

The heat of his mouth was incredible. Her head fell back, gasping with each press of his tongue. She covered her mouth to stifle herself when he began to suck her nerves, tasting her wetness and gazing up at her with his dark, searing gaze.

“Rumple!” She gasped, biting her fingers and fighting to keep her hips still.

He sucked deliberately, never breaking away from her flushed face and bright eyes. He wanted to watch her come undone, he wanted to taste the wetness as it came to her. He traced her lips, dipped inside of her, feeding off of the little cries and whimpers she gave with each of them. Sating her was what he truly wanted. Satisfying this beautiful girl, watching her squirm and pant.

The knight went back to sucking her clit, two fingers twisting inside her eagerly. He thrust them into her slowly, feeling her tremble. Her grip in his hair, the tugs she gave in time with the little thrusts made him growl and bury himself deeper in her. He lost himself in her taste, in her sweetness.

Belle was powerless to him, her hips jerking into his fingers on their own. She adored it. She felt...beautiful. Worthy of this, of him, of the pleasure he was giving her. And it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t at all how people had told her, scorned her for asking what it could be. She expected the world to collapse if she experienced it for a moment… or that it would be painful and it wasn’t. Oh, it was the greatest thing in the world.

“Rumple, I-I’m-” She felt the heat building inside of her, and this only seemed to invigorate him more. He growled, his stubble scraping against her skin. She whimpered, her body trembling as he lavished her with attention, coaxing her, rutting his fingers inside of her that struck something that instantly made her cry out and release. She bit her fist to keep her voice down, shaking around him.

He pulled back, gently taking her legs from his shoulders and kissed up her stomach and her chest, over the gown, and finally met her lips.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged him closer, kissing him feverishly. Belle groaned, breathless and desperate to please him. His lips were hot and took the breath right from her lungs. She touched his curls while he pulled the gown down, his careful hands caressing her breasts, gentle and careful.

“Is this alright?” He asked gently, meeting her eyes. “All of this, is it alright? Do you feel alright, Belle?”

She smiled at his sincerity, the genuine concern in his tone and nodded, running the back of her fingers along his jaw. “Yes,” she promised. “Yes, it’s, it’s incredible. I feel amazing and I want you to too.” She kissed him again, letting her hands slip down his chest, scratching lightly at his skin. He growled, sinking his lips into her throat, careful not to raise a mark that someone might see on her delicate flesh.

Belle held the back of his head, slipping her thigh between his legs to tease him. He gasped, a moan jumping from his lips. The hands on her breasts squeezed just a little. He looked at her, panting softly, and yanked her closer. She was half in his lap as he knelt there, as picking her up would strain his ribs too much, and half on the side of the tub, gasping as she looked at him.

They were both a little nervous, both flushed with heaving chests and greedy hands and lips swollen and pink. Slowly, as if to bring the world to a halt and soothe the both of them simultaneously, Rumplestiltskin gently caressed Belle’s thighs. He kissed her cheek, her forehead and her lips, eased the gown out of the way so gently.

He smiled at her, holding her waist and gliding his hand back down to her thigh. He dragged his fingers over her creamy skin and the soft fabric still on her legs, lifting it beside his hip.

Belle whimpered, his length teasing her lips, her cheeks so heated. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she pulled herself closer to soothe them. “Rumple…” She whispered, kissing him. Their lips were still pressed together when he pushed inside of her and she choked, her breath catching.

He pulled back and looked at her, the hand on her waist winding around to hold her more surely. His brows rose, silently asking if she was alright. She gave a quick nod, and he moved.

Belle’s head tipped back as he started to thrust, little moans leaving her throat with each of them. He gasped roughly against her skin, desperate sounds lingering with hers.

He pressed his face into her throat, taking a deep inhale of her skin, tasting her, caressing her, drinking in every single sound she made with a quaking groan.

Rumplestiltskin moved faster, his breath harsh, sharp gasps leaving him when Belle’s blunt nails scraped over the scars on his back. “Don’t stop,” he breathed, arcing with her touches.

Belle gasped his name and he gripped her tighter, needing more of that desperation, that want, that shaking plea in her voice for more. This incredible woman, this beautiful, brilliant woman who wanted him, who lusted for him, who cared for him… She wanted him, she really, truly wanted him.

He looked into her eyes, the wide blue, so perfect and clear, such clarity and beauty. “Oh, Belle,” he whispered, ghosting his mouth against hers. He shook when her hips started to move back against his, meeting his thrusts with her own.

They tangled together, their rhythm their own, skin touching all over. And she was desperate to cling to him, to feel him, to take him as deep as she could. She wanted him so desperately, for so much more than his beauty and heroism. There was something about him, about his eyes and his voice and his smile that was so familiar. Something she wanted to keep close to her. He felt so right…

“What is it about you?” She whispered, rolling her hips onto his length as he fucked into her. He shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But I-I feel it too. With you. I can feel it too.”

They kissed again, groaning. Belle squeaked when he quickened his pace. He bucked into her, growling in pleasure, propping her up to reach that spot inside of her again.

Again Belle had to stop herself from screaming. She bit his shoulder this time and he doubled over in pleasure, losing his breathe a moment. He grunted out her name, pressing a hand against the nape of her neck to hold her as he moved.

He snapped his hips into her, into that precise spot, over and over again, feeling her start to unravel.

Belle sobbed in absolute ecstasy, her body starting to go limp with the pleasures that filled her. Her whole body felt like an exposed nerve, and every kiss he gave her throat and her breasts sent waves of heat to her groin. She was going to come again, and quickly.

“Belle, I’m, I’m close,” he confessed before she could. She nodded fast, holding his face as he jerked into her over and over again, the water starting to slosh over the sides.

“Together,” she whispered. He nodded, pushing his forehead against hers. They shut their eyes against the rising heat and fervor, gasping in the hot air of the room.

They both cried out together, their sex peaking in unison and it was exquisite. She’d never felt this closeness before and it could never have been more perfect than this, than hearing the unbridled whimper that poured from his lips as he released into her.

They slowed, looking at each other, and finally stilled. Belle stroked his hair back from his face and he gently cupped her cheek. The awe in their eyes shone in the other’s. He slid back into the water, and Belle followed. They kissed languidly, Belle’s gown billowing around them.

“Amazing,” Belle whispered against his mouth, smiling gently. He chuckled, catching her lips in slow kisses, covering her in gentle touches.

“Belle are you...promised to someone?” He asked quietly. Belle looked away guiltily and nodded.

“Yes,” she admitted. “But I...I don’t love him. I don’t even like him. He only wants me for my beauty.” She raised her eyes to him, fearful. “You…”

“No, no, Belle, I… I’ve heard of your brilliance. Your kindness and generosity. Your goodness, your desire for adventure. I head of all of that before I heard of your beauty. But nothing, none of the words I heard compare to how you truly are. You’re…” He couldn’t find the words.

Belle kissed him again, believing the misted sincerity in his kind eyes. She looked at him, touching his face and his hair. “That...that doesn’t change that I’m promised to Gaston.”

Rumplestiltskin made a face, having heard the name before. He thumbed her cheek. “Perhaps a word with your father could...sway him in my favor,” he breathed. “I will fight for you if I have to, Belle. Unless, unless you don’t want me, I-”

Belle pressed fingers to his lips, shaking her head. “I want you,” she swore. “I do. Please… I can talk to him too, we can… Why would he tell you no? You saved our lives.”

They smiled at each other again, burning with hopes that would be fulfilled soon, and kissed again, still immersed in the water, and each other. So strange their meeting like this, their joining so quickly, almost as if it were Fate.

 


End file.
